Welcome to the Akatsuki
by Rotten Panda
Summary: ¿Cómo fue entrar a Akatsuki? ¿Cómo fue ser parte de aquella organización? ¿Cómo era la relación entre sus integrantes? ¿Cuáles fueron los primeros y los últimos pensamientos de cada miembro? Esta es la historia de Akatsuki, de inicio a fin.
1. El inmortal ninja, Kakuzu

**Bueno, este Fanfic está basado en la historia de cómo se creó Akatsuki, del juego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Será la historia de cada uno de los Akatsuki, cuando llegaron a la organización, cuando se formaron sus equipos y su relación juntos, hasta su muerte.**

_Disclaimer__: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto~_

* * *

.

**Welcome to the Akatsuki  
1- El inmortal ninja, Kakuzu**

Observó la capa que le brindaba el peli naranja, con quien varias horas antes había luchado. Aun no podía creer que había perdido, y mucho menos era capaz de entender el gran poder de Pain.

-Con esto, tu uniforme está completo –Dijo el hombre frente a él –Ahora que eres un miembro de Akatsuki, debes vestir como tal.

Kakuzu tomo la capa sin decir nada. El _uniforme _no era la gran cosa, de hecho, el pantalón azul era bastante simple, que decir de las medias y las sandalias, tan tradicionales y comunes en cualquier ninja. Sin embargo, aquella capa negra decorada con nubes rojas parecía ser lo que en verdad representaba a Akatsuki, lo que en realidad los haría resaltar. Por un momento, pasó por su cabeza la idea de preguntarle a su nuevo líder el porqué de esas nubes, sin embargo concluyó con que eso no tenía por qué interesarle en lo más mínimo.

-Pronto llegarán nuevos integrantes –La voz de Pain le había sacado de nuevo de sus pensamientos –Cuando sea el momento, tú también ayudarás a traerlos.

Sin nada más que decir, Pain salió de aquella lúgubre habitación. Kakuzu observó la capa una vez más, pensando si debía ponérsela o no. Para empezar, él no tenía ningún interés en un mundo de paz y amor; su único interés era el dinero. Sin embargo, debía admitir que después de tantos años estando completamente solo, alejado de su aldea, se sentía _extraño _pertenecer a algo una vez más.

Decidió ver esto como una oportunidad de ganar más dinero. Según lo que había dicho Pain, Akatsuki podría generar recursos a base de misiones que pudiesen pedir otros países. Eso no quería decir que él dejaría de cobrar recompensas, pero probablemente no sería tan necesario ahora que tenía un –por así decirlo– nuevo trabajo.

Dejó la capa en la cama y salió de aquella habitación –si es que ese sucio, pequeño y polvoriento lugar podía considerarse una habitación– y se dirigió a la sala. No tenía idea de a quien pertenecía esa casa, y tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Aparentemente, había estado abandonada por un buen tiempo, sin ninguna clase de cuidados ni algún intento de limpieza.

La casa era bastante grande. Recordó que Pain había dicho que necesitaban diez miembros, y que, contándolo a él, serían cuatro. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en encontrar a los otros seis, aunque claro, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Aun a sus más de 80 años, Kakuzu aún no sentía que había hecho _algo_ por su vida. Ganar dinero era, ciertamente, un buen pasatiempo, pero aun esperaba que llegara algo mejor. Dudaba mucho que Akatsuki fuera el mejor medio para conseguir lo que sea que fuese aquel _algo_, pero tal vez le daría una pista de que le faltaba o le sobraba a su vida.

Pasó a un lado de un pequeño estante de libros viejos y tomó uno. Se sentó en el sillón, casi recostándose a lo largo de este y comenzó a leerlo. Hacía tiempo que no leía (su codicia lo había llevado a abstenerse de comprar un libro) y sin embargo aún seguía siendo una de sus más grandes aficiones. Cualquiera diría que su único gusto era matar y contar dinero, y sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

Si disfrutaba pelear de vez en cuando, pero la única razón por la que lo hacía era para recibir el dinero de la recompensa. Contar el dinero tampoco era tan interesante para él como otros creerían, sin embargo era necesario asegurarse siempre de que tuviera la cantidad exacta.

Aun así, él era alguien mucho más _intelectual_. Pudiese ser que su edad tuviese que ver un poco, pero lo que el disfrutaba era de leer libros antiguos, con sentido e interesantes –no esas tonterías modernas, como aquellos libros _IchaIcha_ que había escrito un idiota pervertido de Konoha– además de que le encantaba jugar ajedrez. De hecho, hacia un buen tiempo que no jugaba. ¿Meses? ¿Años?

Por un momento se distrajo de su lectura. Había vivido tanto tiempo, que incluso había perdido la noción de este. Podían pasar años, y él no habría muerto. Podrían pasar décadas, y él seguiría vivo. Podría pasar el resto de la eternidad, y él seguiría ahí, solo y como si nada más existiese.

Pain había mencionado que le daría un lugar donde pasar su eternidad, y en ese momento dudo gravemente si quería pasarla ahí, en esa organización que nada tenía que ver con sus verdaderos ideales. Además, seguramente en algún momento en resto de los integrantes morirían y una vez más, el estaría solo, matando gente de aquí y allá y cobrando sus recompensas. Como siempre.

_Siempre_

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que solo hacía eso? ¿Cincuenta, más o menos? Tal vez más, tal vez menos. No estaba seguro de hacía cuanto Hashirama Senju había muerto, y la verdad, le importaba poco. No lo odiaba, de hecho lo admiraba bastante, y el hecho de que hubiese muerto lo había dejado un tanto decepcionado, pues él había esperado una _revancha._ Sin embargo eso ya no importaba, ni siquiera era relevante realmente. Su pasado era eso: Pasado. No había nada que cambiase las cosas, ya era demasiado tarde como para eso.

Quiso dejar de pensar en cosas tan triviales y seguir leyendo a gusto, pero una vez más su mente lo traicionó trayendo consigo una nueva duda: ¿Cómo serían los demás miembros de Akatsuki? Si eran como Pain, estaba realmente interesado en verlos. Tal vez incluso podría ganar algo de dinero si los asesinaba, con la excusa de _"Eran demasiado débiles como para estar en Akatsuki"_. Sí, no era una mala idea.

La verdad, sentía cierta curiosidad por quién podría llegar a la organización. Quería –y esperaba– conocer a alguien fuerte e _interesante. _Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Unos cuantos corazones nuevos le vendrían muy bien, y más si provenían de ninjas fuertes, como seguramente lo serían los demás, considerando que Pain se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo a _él._

Una vez más, se dispuso a continuar con su lectura; esta vez, triunfando al concentrarse en cada línea que contenía la obra en sus manos. Debía decir que estaba disfrutando bastante de eso, una tranquilidad como ninguna otra. Unos cortos mechones de su cabello castaño caían por su frente, y la máscara cubría prácticamente todo su rostro, dejando únicamente sus extraños ojos verdes visibles; los cuales recorrían las páginas de aquel libro con atención.

Después de mucho tiempo, cuando ya había avanzado bastante leyendo aquel viejo y grueso libro, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se abrió y unos pasos se acercaban. No se molestó en moverse, mucho menos en apartar la vista del renglón donde se había quedado. Seguramente debía tratarse del integrante faltante de Akatsuki al que no había conocido aún. Si no era así, y alguien había entrado a la fuerza o algo por el estilo, ya se encargaría de matarlo en cuanto terminara de leer el párrafo.

Finalmente, dos personas llegaron a la sala. Una era una mujer vestida con la capa de Akatsuki, de pelo azul y unos hermosos ojos ámbar. El otro era un pelirrojo vestido con un chaleco café y pantalones negros. Ambos se detuvieron y lo observaron detenidamente. Él les devolvió la mirada, examinándolos.

-¿Quién es él? –Pregunto el joven pelirrojo, casi con un tono molesto que más que intimidar a Kakuzu, le hizo reír interiormente. Konan se acercó a él sin decir nada, mientras que Kakuzu solo se mantuvo quieto, viendo como ella se paraba a un metro del sillón donde estaba él.

-Tú debes ser el inmortal ninja, Kakuzu –Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. De inmediato Kakuzu supo que ella era la otra integrante, y que probablemente el chico detrás de ella fuese –al igual que él– uno nuevo –Bienvenido

Kakuzu cerró su libro y levanto la vista hacia Konan. No pudo evitar sentir que ella compartía cierto parecido con Pain, tanto en su mirada como en su forma de hablar.

-¿Y tú eres? –Preguntó alzando la ceja, esperando que ella se presentase

-Mi nombre es Konan –Respondió cerrando los ojos por un momento, para abrirlos nuevamente –Yo soy la compañera de Pain, y él… -Giró levemente su cabeza, mirando al chico tan solo por un momento –Es Akasuna no Sasori, y al igual que tú, acaba de entrar a Akatsuki para ayudarnos a cumplir nuestros objetivos, con ayuda de su fuerza.

-Akasuna no Sasori, ¿Eh? –Dijo con un tono de voz apenas interesado –Creo haber oído hablar de ti, me pregunto cuanto podría ganar se te derrotara

-¿Qué? –Sasori frunció el ceño, dispuesto a matar a Kakuzu para que este se callase, sin embargo, Konan interrumpió casi de inmediato.

-Me temo que eso es imposible. Ahora, los dos pertenecen a Akatsuki, y requerimos de su servicio. No puedo dejar que se maten entre ustedes

-Muy bien –Dijo Kakuzu, restándole importancia. Ya habría tiempo para ganar algo de dinero.

-Como sea –Sasori decidió ignorar a aquel sujeto, y se concentró en algo más -¿Quién es Pain?

-Soy yo –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres dirigieron su mirada al hombre que acababa de llegar –Soy el líder de Akatsuki, y soy el Dios que traerá la paz a este mundo.

Sasori y Kakuzu lo miraron fijamente, sin decir nada.

-Konan –Hablo de nuevo, a lo que la chica se puso atenta a lo que llegase a decir –Dale a Sasori su capa y explícale todo lo que necesite saber.

-Sí, Pain –Respondió con seriedad, para después indicarle al marionetista que la siguiera. Este le dedicó una última mirada al líder de la organización, para después seguir a la peli azul.

Los tres desaparecieron y Kakuzu nuevamente abrió su libro y decidió continuar con su lectura. Por alguna razón, estaba de buen humor. Había escuchado que Sasori era un genio de Suna, un hombre bastante fuerte. Y sin embargo, la apariencia de pelirrojo le había sorprendido un poco, pues era cerca de veinte centímetros más pequeño que él, demasiado delgado y aparentemente muy joven. Sin embargo, no dudaba que los rumores fuesen ciertos, y que el Akasuna fuera realmente interesante y _valioso_. La sola idea de que todos los miembros de Akatsuki llegarían a ser así le resulto inesperadamente agradable. Quería ver y conocer a gente poderosa, y gente que le ayudará a ganar dinero.

-_Después de todo, el dinero es primero._

Esperaba con ansias a conocer al resto de los miembros. Incluso esperaba tener la oportunidad de medir fuerzas con ellos. Sin embargo, aún no tenía idea de lo que sería estar en Akatsuki.

* * *

Una vez más, lo había hecho de nuevo.

Este era el sexto compañero al que mataba. Aunque, debía felicitarlo, fue el que duró más tiempo. Sabía que debía tener más paciencia, pero simplemente no era lo suyo estar cuidando de mocosos que no tenían ni siquiera un cuarto de su edad. Si había que culpar a alguien, era a esos idiotas por hacerlo enojar o, en todo caso, a Pain por hacerlo trabajar con ellos.

Estaría un tiempo solo, hasta que consiguieran un nuevo compañero para él. La verdad es que poco le importaban los sermones del líder o las opiniones de los demás acerca de la poca paciencia que tenía con sus inferiores. De todas formas, si no eran capaces de siquiera defenderse, no merecían estar en Akatsuki. Además, no es como si les importara demasiado. Sí, a veces recibía llamadas de atención, pero nunca se habían molestado realmente por las pérdidas de esos niñatos. De hecho, la única excepción era Deidara, con quien había salido en unas cuantas misiones –después de todo, Orochimaru y Sasori eran un equipo efectivo y el rubio no siempre estaba con ellos –pero debido a que, según Pain, el chico era "_especial_", habían decidido que sería mejor alejarlo del mayor, y dejarlo al cuidado y a la tutela del marionetista quien, a pesar de no ser muy paciente, sabía controlarse mejor que Kakuzu.

Después de tomar la decisión de que Sasori se haría cargo de Deidara, Kakuzu pasó un tiempo con Orochimaru, y debía decir que no había sido _tan_ malo; pero tampoco había sido la mejor compañía del mundo. Orochimaru siempre parecía demasiado interesado en sus estúpidas investigaciones, mientras que él lo que quería era conseguir dinero. Supuso que esa fue la principal razón por la que no habían funcionado bien como un equipo.

Al final, siempre se quedaba solo un tiempo, como solía ser antes de entrar a la organización. No quería decir que se sentía mal por eso, pero si se sentía un poco decepcionado. Decepcionado por el hecho de que no hubiera nadie que pudiese estar a su altura o que al menos pudiese defenderse de él. Además, a pesar de que jamás llegaría a admitirlo, envidiaba un poco al resto. Cuando en un principio Akatsuki empezaba a formar equipos, todos parecían llevarse mal, hasta el punto de querer matarse mutuamente. Pero había notado que la mayoría ya tenían cierta _relación _especial o algo por el estilo.

Kisame y Deidara parecían profesar cierta admiración hacía sus respectivos superiores. ¿Por qué ninguno de los estúpidos con los que estuvo hacían lo mismo? ¿No se merecía el tanto respeto como el Uchiha y el Akasuna?

Y sin embargo, finalmente después de mucho tiempo, parecía que las cosas iban a cambiar. Orochimaru había recibido información acerca de un tal Hidan que, al parecer, era inmortal. Sí eso llegaba a ser cierto, tal vez al fin podría conseguir a un compañero estable.

Se encontraba esperando a Orochimaru y a Zetsu. Si el sujeto al que buscaban era realmente inmortal, estaría bastante interesado en trabajar con él.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _El genio marionetista, Sasori_**


	2. El genio marionetista, Sasori

**Welcome to the Akatsuki  
2- El genio marionetista, Sasori**

Seguía a aquella mujer de pelo azulado que lo había derrotado, aun a pesar de que había usado al tercer Kazekage para vencerla. Sin duda alguna, estaba decepcionado por no haber conseguido matarla y volverla una marioneta, pues hacia mucho que no obtenía algo de _calidad._ Sin embargo, no todo era malo. Akatsuki no le era realmente algo interesante, pero como había dicho antes, _tal vez_ habría alguien que valiera la pena para agregar a su colección, o quizás alguien que cuando menos estuviera de acuerdo con él, y creyera que el arte lo era todo.

Sí, el arte lo era todo, todo para él. Había estado trabajando mucho en sí mismo desde hacía años, todo para convertirse a sí mismo en una marioneta. Aún no era una marioneta completa, y le faltaba mucho para serlo, pero estaba avanzando. Muy pronto sería la marioneta perfecta.

Recordó por un momento a su "amigo" Komushi. Aunque, a pesar de todo lo que hubiese dicho su abuela y el mismo Komushi, nunca habían sido amigos realmente, o al menos no con la aprobación de Sasori. El chico, al igual que el resto del mundo, no era importante para el pelirrojo. Y la única razón era que, por más que Chiyo y el resto pretendían entenderlo, jamás lo harían realmente.

De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo podrían? Ellos no habían perdido a sus padres, ellos no habían sido inútilmente _engañados_ por la única persona con la que contaban. Porque sí, Chiyo lo había engañado en un intento por evitarle el dolor; pero había sido en vano. Lo único que las acciones de su abuela habían provocado fue que él se ilusionara de forma estúpida, esperando día con día a sus padres, pacientemente, imaginando el día en que llegaran y él los recibiera con un abrazo, que sin duda sería correspondido por ambos. Sí, lo único que hacía era pensar en ese día.

Día que jamás llego.

Fue paciente, lo más paciente que pudo, pero al final, después de meses de espera, se dio cuenta de que las promesas de Chiyo no eran más que mentiras, y que sus padres nunca regresarían de nuevo. Y eso lo había dejado… vacío.

Vacío como sus marionetas. Las primeras que había creado, sus mismos padres, se suponía que ellas también le brindarían calor, cariño, _amor._ Y sin embargo, no fue así. Eran frías, sin sentimientos u emociones, simples pedazos de madera. No eran capaces de dar aquello que él tanto anhelaba.

Sin embargo, aunque perdió el interés en los sentimientos, no lo perdió en las marionetas. Eran perfectas, no sentían dolor –ni físico, ni emocional– y no podían morir, ni desaparecer como sus padres. Ellos habían sido débiles, pero sus marionetas no.

Se gradúo rápidamente de la academia, a la corta edad de 7 años. Era un genio, todos lo sabían, y en menos de un año se convirtió en Chūnin. Su abuela estaba orgullosa, su tío abuelo estaba orgulloso, toda la aldea se sentía orgullosa de tener a un genio como él.

Sus marionetas eran las mejores, nadie había construido tantas marionetas buenas como él. Sus venenos eran impresionantes, nada que un joven normal de su edad sería capaz de hacer. Era el genio marionetista más grande de la historia, incluso mejor que el mismo creador de la técnica, el gran Monzaemon Chikamatsu.

Él había superado cualquier expectativa. Había que darle crédito a Komushi por ser un hablador y darle la magnífica idea de crear marionetas humanas. En agradecimiento a su cooperación, Sasori le había dado el honor de convertirlo en la primera de estas revolucionarias marionetas.

Aunque esa marioneta ya no valía nada, y debía estar en algún lugar guardada y llenándose de polvo y arena en la aldea. Actualmente, eran pocas las marionetas que realmente eran importantes para Sasori. Aun a pesar de ser su arte, él sabía que les hacía falta algo. Sí, siempre hacía falta algo, pero no sabía qué exactamente. Incluso el tercer Kazekage carecía de perfección. No porque no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, no. Era _algo más._

Pero, ¿Qué era la perfección en todo caso? La belleza eterna, claro estaba. Y es por eso que él buscaba eso en sí mismo. Mantenerse joven, hermoso, _perfecto_ por siempre; para que todo el mundo pudiese admirarlo y apreciarlo eternamente. Konan pudo haber formado parte de su colección más preciada, y mantenerse tal y como estaba ahora por toda la eternidad. Pero bueno, ella se lo perdía.

Pero si Konan era tan fuerte y tenía una técnica tan especial como esa, ¿qué más habría en Akatsuki? Con solo imaginarse la calidad del material que podría encontrar ahí le daban ganas de llegar _de inmediato_. Él ya no era una persona paciente, no. Sus padres lo hicieron esperar demasiado, nunca más volvería a esperar tanto; así como tampoco pensaba hacer esperar a otros de esa misma forma. Era algo que odiaba.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía una enorme y lúgubre casa, se preguntó qué clase de personas habría ahí. Aun cuando Konan le había advertido que Akatsuki no tenía muchos miembros y que esa era la razón por la que buscaban a más gente, esperaba encontrar algo interesante.

Entraron y se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser la sala. Hacía tiempo que no entraba a una casa de forma tan tranquila, sin que su mente pensara únicamente en destruir todo lo que encontrara. Fue entonces cuando reparo en una figura recostada en el sillón de aquella sala, leyendo un libro como si nada. Tanto Konan como él fijaron su mirada en aquel hombre grande, hasta que él les devolvió la mirada, dejando ver unos extraños ojos verdes con cornea roja.

-¿Quién es él? –Preguntó irritado ante la mirada que les había dado ese sujeto. Sin embargo, Konan no respondió y en cambio se acercó a donde estaba acostado, sin que el otro dijera absolutamente nada.

-Tú debes ser el ninja inmortal, Kakuzu. Bienvenido.

Al oír eso concluyó que ese sujeto no conocía a Konan por ser _uno nuevo_ –al igual que él– y que alguien más lo había traído antes.

Observó cómo cerraba el libro e ignoraba completamente su presencia, concentrándose únicamente en Konan.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Mi nombre es Konan. Yo soy la compañera de Pain, y él –Le dirigió la mirada tan solo un par de segundos, para después regresarla al frente –Es Akasuna no Sasori, y al igual que tú, acaba de entrar a Akatsuki para ayudarnos a cumplir nuestros objetivos, con ayuda de su fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, el moreno habló interrumpiendo toda clase de pensamientos.

-Akasuna no Sasori, ¿Eh? Creo haber oído hablar de ti, me pregunto cuanto podría ganar se te derrotara.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso creía que él sería capaz de derrotarlo? ¿En serio? Le demostraría que él era más fuerte, matándolo y haciéndolo una magnífica marioneta y lo callaría. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, Konan los interrumpió.

-Me temo que eso es imposible. Ahora, los dos pertenecen a Akatsuki, y requerimos de su servicio. No puedo dejar que se maten entre ustedes.

-Muy bien –Respondió el otro, haciendo que Sasori se molestara un poco. Primero lo provocaba y ahora se retiraba como si nada.

-Como sea –Dijo al fin, diciéndose a sí mismo que no valía la pena pelear ahora. Entonces, recordó algo que había mencionado la chica -¿Quién es Pain?

-Soy yo –Escuchó detrás de él, de forma que al igual que los otros, dirigiera su mirada hacia un hombre de pelo anaranjado y ojos extraños. –Soy el líder de Akatsuki, y soy el Dios que traerá la paz a este mundo.

Lo miro sin decir nada, aunque en su mente en verdad tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas. ¿Dios? ¿Paz? ¿Acaso ese tipo estaba loco? ¿Qué clase de estupidez era esa?

-Konan –Habló de forma que la mujer lo mirara atenta –Dale a Sasori su capa y explícale todo lo que necesite saber.

-Sí, Pain –Respondió esta e inmediatamente le indicó a Sasori que la siguiera. Este solo le dedicó una última mirada curiosa al líder, y después continúo su camino detrás de la peli azul.

Ciertamente, la casa era grande. Konan le mostró la que sería su habitación temporalmente, pues aseguró que no se quedarían ahí por mucho tiempo. Le entregó el uniforme de la organización, así como su capa.

-¿Podrías darme otra? –Preguntó con seriedad, haciendo que esta lo mirara con cierta duda.

-¿Para qué?

El pelirrojo sonrió y saco un pergamino, provocando que Konan frunciera un poco el entrecejo, preguntándose si intentaría hacerle daño de nuevo. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue sacar una marioneta grande y –en opinión de Konan– horrenda.

-Esta es mi marioneta, Hiruko –Dijo con una sonrisa que podía ser calificada como encantadora –Puedo meterme dentro de ella, para evitar ataques, así que me gustaría que tuviera una, al menos para que mientras este dentro de ella aún sepan que soy parte de Akatsuki.

-Está bien –Respondió con total seriedad, entregándole una segunda capa. En realidad no le importaba mucho si quería _decorar_ a esa marioneta con la capa, y le había parecido lógica su petición.

-Por cierto –El pelirrojo seguía con esa sonrisa simple, pero para nada verdadera –Supongo que no importa si mis subordinados conocen un poco sobre Akatsuki, ¿Verdad?

-Mientras no le causen problemas a la organización, puedes contarles lo que quieras

-No hay problema –Dijo sonriendo de forma un poco más amplia –Te aseguro que serán de mucha ayuda.

-Si tú lo dices –Concluyó dispuesta a salir de la habitación –Bienvenido, Akasuna no Sasori

Cuando salió del lugar Sasori se cambió. Una vez que tenía puesta la capa soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_-Esto va a ser interesante._

* * *

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? Se suponía que iban a matar a Orochimaru. ¿Cómo había terminado aquel sujeto en la organización?

Cuando uno de sus subordinados le había advertido que ese tipo estaba metiendo su nariz dentro de Akatsuki, le pareció que era una completa tontería. Aun así, Pain le ordenó que lo acompañara a buscarlo y deshacerse de él. Bueno, al menos podría divertirse un rato.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento pasó por su mente que esa asquerosa serpiente entraría a la organización. Pain debía estar mal de la cabeza, pero él no.

No le agradaba mucho –después de todo, lo había dejado en ridículo frente al líder– pero aun así, decidió tomarlo como _su_ compañero. Lo tendría vigilado, asegurándose de que no robara información que no tenía por qué importarle.

Había resultado un poco molesto, pues Orochimaru terminó autoproclamándose el superior en esa "relación". Sin embargo, debía admitir que no había sido tan malo como creía que sería. Sorprendentemente, trabajaban bien juntos, y aunque no tenían los mismos ideales, si compartían algunas ideas. La eternidad era una de ellas.

Sabía que Orochimaru no compartía su ideal de belleza, pero sí entendía lo importante que era la inmortalidad. Ser eterno implicaba algo completamente importante. La fragilidad humana era sorprendente, y ambos lo sabían. Por eso, ambos hicieron lo posible por terminar con esa fragilidad.

Los experimentos de Orochimaru para desarrollar su técnica del cambio de cuerpo no eran de su interés, así como sus esfuerzos convirtiendo su cuerpo en una verdadera marioneta tenían a la serpiente totalmente sin cuidado. Los dos trabajaban en lo suyo, sin meterse en los asuntos del otro. Y así estaban bien.

Mentiría si dijera que no había llegado a llevarse bien con el Sannin. A diferencia de muchas personas, Orochimaru entendía _eso_ que lo había llevado a ser como era ahora. No estaba seguro de los detalles en cuanto a la pérdida de sus padres, pero sabía que de alguna forma eran similares. Los dos eran genios, genios que habían sido abandonados en una eterna y horrenda soledad sin sus padres, sin las personas a las que amaban. Y ahora los dos tenían un mismo objetivo, que había derivado de la misma pérdida.

Por eso, cuando tiempo después le dijeron que tendría un nuevo compañero –esta vez decidido por el líder, y no por él mismo– se sintió algo decepcionado. Hacían un buen equipo, ¿Por qué no dejarlo como estaba? Lo peor fue cuando se enteró de quién sería su compañero. ¿Acaso creían que era una niñera?

En cuanto lo vio, lo primero que pensó fue que ese mocoso no servía para ser un Akatsuki. Lo segundo que pasó por su mente –y esta vez lo dijo abiertamente, permitiendo que Itachi y Kisame lo escucharan– era que moriría joven. Y definitivamente no estaba equivocado, en cuanto el Uchiha lo venció, había quedado claro que el niñato moriría sin remedio.

Aunque debía admitir que por un momento aquel mocoso lo había dejado pasmado. En cuanto se negó a unirse diciendo que solo quería concentrarse en su arte, de inmediato captó su atención. Sin embargo, tan solo fue necesario que ese idiota dijera que el arte era una explosión para dejar a Sasori sin habla. ¿El arte? ¿Una _explosión_? No podía hablar en serio… jamás, en sus 30 años de vida, había escuchado algo tan absurdo como eso.

Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo a Itachi cuando este decidió que sería él quien derrotaría al rubio. De todas formas, sabía que ganaría de forma fácil y rápida; y así fue. El niño había perdido y, lamentablemente para ambos, él sería su nuevo compañero.

Había pensado en reclamar, asegurando que si no le quitaban al mocoso de encima lo iba a matar. De hecho, un par de veces dejaron al menor a cargo de Kakuzu. Lamentablemente, no hubo una gran diferencia; ambos eran igual de intolerantes. Él quería trabajar con Orochimaru, las cosas estaban bien cuando ellos estaban juntos. Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para lo que ocurrió tiempo después.

Él lo había previsto. Se lo advirtió a Pain. Intentó evitarlo. Y aun así, a pesar de todo eso, Orochimaru los había traicionado.

No sabía a quién echarle la culpa. Tal vez a Itachi, ya que si él no hubiese llegado, Orochimaru jamás habría intentado quitarle el Sharingan y jamás habría tenido que dejar Akatsuki. Sin embargo, no era como si el peli negro lo hubiera planeado. Tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que realmente Itachi no tenía la culpa, y que habría sido una simple víctima de no ser porque Orochimaru había bajado la guardia al creer que podía tomarlo desprevenido fácilmente.

De hecho, lo mismo había sucedido con Pain el día que ese maldito traidor se les había unido. Creyó que sería fácil quitarle el Rinnegan, aunque al final el líder de la organización lo había mandado a volar con su Shinra Tensei.

Eso era, la culpa era de Pain. Él había sido quien dejo que Orochimaru se uniera a ellos, y era él quien había alejado a ambos. Si nunca lo hubieran emparejado con el inútil de Deidara, Sasori podría haber mantenido un buen ojo sobre el renegado de Konoha y nada de eso habría pasado.

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. Aún mantendría un ojo sobre Orochimaru con la ayuda de Kabuto. De algún modo haría que se arrepintiese de lo hecho.

En realidad, no sabía porque estaba tan molesto, ya que en un principio él no quería para nada estar cerca de aquel sujeto. De hecho, debería estar agradecido con Itachi por haberle ahorrado el deshacerse de él. Sin embargo, se sentía un completo estúpido por haber quedado en ridículo cuando Orochimaru los abandonó, importándole muy poco que a Sasori no le gustara cuidar de Deidara.

Y, en cuento al _artista_ que tenía ahora de compañero, supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a él. Se preguntaba como Itachi, siendo solo un par de años más grande que el rubio, era simplemente tan callado y tranquilo, mientras que su alumno era un total escándalo. Definitivamente, Akatsuki no era lugar para un adolecente.

Aun así, había algo a favor del niño, y eso era su gran amor por el arte. No tenían las mismas ideas, para nada. Pero, aunque difiriesen mucho en el concepto, ambos sabían lo importante que era aquello.

Y su arte era el arte supremo. Las marionetas eran lo más importante en su vida, y él sería su propia obra maestra, la belleza suprema y la perfección absoluta.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: _El cuervo de Konoha, Itachi_**


	3. El cuervo de Konoha, Itachi

**Welcome to the Akatsuki  
3- El cuervo de Konoha, Itachi.**

Suspiro, siguiendo de cerca a aquel hombre enmascarado, que aseguraba ser Madara Uchiha. Aun se sentía extraño, casi mareado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había asesinado a su clan, a su _familia. _Bien, lo había hecho por el bien de su aldea, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que hubiese asesinado a sus propios padres, sin contar que había dejado solo a su hermano.

Sasuke. ¿Qué haría ahora? Odiarlo, obviamente. Pero al fin y al cabo, esa era la intención, ¿no? Que lo odiara y que se hiciera más fuerte, para vencerlo algún día, ese era el plan. Y sin embargo, la sola idea de que su hermano menor lo odiara hacia que sintiera una fuerte opresión en el pecho. La imagen de Sasuke, llorando, preguntándole por qué, activando su sharingan por primera vez…

_Dolía_.

Pero debía soportarlo. Por su aldea, y por Sasuke. Viviría como un renegado, alejado de lo que amaba para poder protegerlo. Y es por esa razón había aceptado la oferta de ese hombre de unirse a Akatsuki. No estaba seguro de que tanto de lo que decía era cierto, pero no confiaba en que fuera demasiado. En realidad, parecía que _Madara_ en realidad quería tenerlo vigilado, pero después de todo, justo eso era lo que pensaba hacer Itachi. Unirse a Akatsuki, con el único objetivo de saber sus objetivos y proteger a su aldea.

Era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo. Esperaba y tenía fe en que el tercer Hokage cumpliría su promesa y protegería a Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sasuke. _Sasuke._

Por más que intentase distraerse y pensar en otra cosa, no podía evitar pensar en su hermano. Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes… si tan solo su padre hubiese aceptado su situación y hubiese hablado con el Hokage, si tan solo se hubiese preocupado más por su familia que por el poder…

Pero no había sido así.

Suspiró, dejando salir el aire que ni siquiera sabía había estado reteniendo. No podía evitar pensar en los _hubiera _y en los _quizá. _De no ser por la maldición del odio, las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. De no ser por la ambición, por el odio, la ira, él y su familia habrían sido felices.

De repente pensó en Shisui. Una vez más no pudo evitar sentir esa opresión que le provocaba respirar con dificultad. Si hubiese estado en su lugar, ¿Él habría hecho lo mismo? Shisui amaba a su aldea, sin duda habría buscado lo mejor para ella. Pero, ¿era lo correcto?

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando calmarse un poco. Esto no lo estaba haciendo bien. Dar tantas vueltas en su cabeza al tema no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Aferrarse a ideas y sueños ya no era una opción. Debía olvidarse de aquello, de su sueño de vivir en paz, de vivir feliz al lado de sus padres, de Izumi, de Shisui y de Sasuke. Los primeros estaban muertos, y el último lo odiaba. Debía olvidarse de su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, y conformarse con proteger a su aldea desde las sombras.

Por un segundo llego a su mente la imagen de su antiguo equipo, pero tan pronto como apareció en su memoria este descarto los recuerdos. Mientras más comenzara a aferrarse al pasado, más trabajo le costaría avanzar hacia el futuro.

_"__Una vida nace… una vida muere… pero una vida puede salvarse."_

Eso es. Tal vez su vida no había funcionado. Tal vez el no habría tenido una buena vida, pero alguien más la tendría. ¿Por qué dudaba de sus acciones ahora? Había evitado una guerra civil, había salvado la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la del ser más importante en su vida. ¿Por qué comenzaba a arrepentirse? No había muchas opciones, de cualquier forma. Había hecho lo que podía. Había permitido que otras vidas se salvaran, aun cuando terminó sacrificando a otras. Pero lo hizo por las razones correctas. Eso era lo único que le serviría de consuelo ahora, y era suficiente.

Miró hacia el frente, pensando en lo que vendría ahora. "Madara" no había dicho una sola palabra, y se limitaba a avanzar sin detenerse en ningún momento a mirar a Itachi. La verdad, lo agradecía. La idea de que este se diera cuenta de la batalla interna que estaba librando en su mente le pareció preocupante.

No supo cuánto tiempo fue que caminaron, hasta que finalmente Madara habló, sin girarse a ver si él lo escuchaba o no. –Pain ya sabe de tu ingreso. Probablemente ya haya algunos más ahí. No iré contigo, pero eso no importa. Pain y Konan se encargaran de decirte todo lo que necesites.

Itachi frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada. ¿Por qué no entraría con él? ¿A dónde iría? Si bien le hubiese gustado recibir las respuestas, asumió que en ese momento no las tendría. Si algo había aprendido como un ANBU era que debía tomarse su tiempo de forma adecuada y precisa. Apenas había entrado, ya habría tiempo para investigar de forma adecuada.

Efectivamente, una vez que entro en aquella sala lo hizo solo. Ahí estaban, aparentemente esperándole. Apenas entro Pain de inmediato lo presento como el nuevo integrante.

Así que, aquí iniciaría su nueva vida…

* * *

_"__No importa quien seas, no conocemos la clase de personas que en verdad somos hasta que llega el momento de nuestra muerte."_

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho a Kisame, después de que este se presentara de manera no tan amistosa con él. Sus propias palabras hacían eco dentro de su cabeza. En el momento de su muerte, ¿descubriría entonces que fue siempre otra clase de persona a la que él creía? ¿Estaría satisfecho con su vida? Había tantas preguntas, tantas dudas en sí mismo que no le permitían pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, apenas su mente dirigía su pensamiento a Sasuke sabía que debía seguir con su plan, a pesar de cualquier obstáculo que se le presentase en la organización.

En principio, pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerse con la cabeza baja, sin necesariamente llamar demasiado la atención, aunque por supuesto no permitiéndose intimidar por los otros. Sin embargo, la cosa no resulto tal como pensaba. El gran fracaso de Orochimaru por robar su sharingan fue solo el inicio. Pain no le reclamo nada, e inmediatamente aseguro que el único culpable de la deserción de la serpiente era él mismo. No es que Itachi se sintiese culpable. Por supuesto que la culpa era de Orochimaru, al haber creído que podría tomar su cuerpo tan fácilmente y sin tomar precauciones. Sin embargo, lo que vino después no fue mucho de su agrado.

Aun cuando procuraba ignorarlo, no podía evitar sentir que Sasori tenía algo en contra suya. Su relación no había cambiado, si es que alguna vez había existido una. No hablaban más que para cruzar unas pocas palabras de vez en cuando, la mayoría más por cortesía u obligación que por interés personal. Y aun así, durante un tiempo sintió la mirada de Sasori sobre el de forma casi abrasadora y aterradora. Además, la apariencia de la marioneta en la que se encerraba el marionetista no ayudaba para nada a alivianar esa sensación.

Con el tiempo, pareció que lo que fuese que le molestase a Sasori había sido olvidado, y finalmente Itachi se sintió más tranquilo en su presencia. No es que le intimidase, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, era _incomodo_ tener la mirada de una marioneta extraña sobre ti todo el tiempo. Y más cuando sabías que dentro de ella el verdadero Sasori podría estar observándote detenidamente como un depredador asechando a su presa.

Aun así, si Sasori en verdad sentía cierto desagrado hacia Itachi, al menos lo disimulaba, y seguía siendo igual de cortes hacia su persona –o al menos, tan cortes como podía ser el renegado de la Arena–. En cambio, Kakuzu dejo en claro varias veces que Itachi no le agradaba, asegurando que le resultaba _irritante_ –aunque al parecer, cualquiera le resultaba irritante a aquel hombre– y amenazó más de una vez con matarle –como hacía con todos sus compañeros, aparentemente–.

Por supuesto que Itachi no sentía agrado por ninguno de los otros, pero se sentía agradecido de estar con Kisame. Eran un buen equipo. El mayor respetaba y obedecía a Itachi sin protestas, aun cuando fuese en contra de sus deseos. Además, solía darle cierto sabor agridulce a las cosas con su humor negro que en algunas ocasiones servían para evitar que las cosas se vieran demasiado sombrías, como solían ser estando en aquella organización.

Era un tanto irónico que, tras haber sido el primero en mostrarse de forma poco agradable, terminaría siendo la persona más cercana a él en Akatsuki. No tenía idea de porque causaba el desagrado del resto de sus compañeros, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Ya en la academia había lidiado con la envidia de muchos por sus grandes habilidades, esto no era peor que aquello.

O al menos, no con todos.

–Parece que el chico busca una revancha contigo, Itachi-san.

Fue lo que le dijo Kisame un día, en el que habían visto a Deidara por primera vez desde que lo _reclutaron_. Lo había dicho con aquel tono burlón, tan característico de él cuando hacía sus bromas pesadas. El chico se había mostrado con un aparato en su ojo, que supuestamente le serviría para entrenar su ojo contra su Genjutsu.

Itachi lo había ignorado, para decepción de Kisame. Parecía que él encontraba realmente divertida la situación con el rubio, y le desanimaba saber que Itachi no pensaba ceder a "divertirse" un rato masacrando al más joven.

Le habría gustado decir que no tenía ningún interés por el odio que le profesaba Deidara –que, según el mismo Kisame, arrastraba consigo una especia de admiración enfermiza– pero habría sido una mentira, pues había algo que atraía su interés.

No tenía que ver con Deidara. Sí, era fuerte. Aún era bastante joven y podría mejorar mucho sus habilidades, seguramente hasta límites aterradores, pero su autodenominado "arte" no era del interés del pelinegro.

Era el odio.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Deidara parecía aprender y desarrollar técnicas cada vez más eficaces. Sin embargo, no parecía madurar de forma tan rápida. En su opinión, Sasori no se lo permitía. Su "maestro" lo consentía demasiado, permitiéndole saciar su obsesión destructiva en muchas ocasiones y halagando su trabajo en otras; todo con la única intención de tenerlo feliz y evitar que se pusiese a argumentar.

Y justo eso hacía que Deidara adquiriera una obsesión poco saludable. Le hacía creer que era casi invencible y que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Nadie podía negarlo. Cada día el chico mejoraba más y más. Su odio hacia Itachi lo hacían esforzarse con una dedicación rara vez vista. Su único objetivo era el de asesinarlo, y demostrar que su arte era superior a él y a su sharingan.

Si así era con Deidara… ¿Sasuke también se estaría esforzando?

Era una comparación pobre, casi burda. Sasuke era completamente diferente a Deidara en prácticamente todo. Deidara era igual que su arte: _explosivo._ Dejaba que sus emociones y su instinto le guiaran, sin pensar en las consecuencias de la mayoría de sus actos y simplemente viviendo al cien sin preocuparse por nada más que su arte y sus explosiones. En cambio, sabía que Sasuke era más tranquilo, enfocado en sus metas y en el camino que seguiría para llegar a ellas. Era más reservado, analizaba más las cosas y se aseguraba de que se hicieran de forma perfecta. Eran completamente distintos. Pero había algo en lo que ambos concordaban: el profundo odio hacia él.

Si Deidara se esforzaba tanto por vencerle, por vengarse, por hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, todo por el gran odio que sentía hacía él, ¿haría Sasuke lo mismo? ¿Estaría dando lo mejor de sí por vencerlo y vengarse por lo que había hecho?

Deidara y sus obsesiones no le interesaban, aunque sentía cierta lastima por él, pues su sueño de asesinarlo jamás podría ser cumplido sin importar cuanto entrenara. Su destino –y así lo había decidido él– sería morir a manos de Sasuke, y que este al fin se encargara de proteger a la aldea.

Y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que así sucediera.

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo: ****_La serpiente blanca, Orochimaru._**

**Aunque ha pasado un tiempo, he decidido recuperar este y otros Fanfics que tengo abandonados, empezando por este pues no requirió de correcciones. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Si alguien aun tiene el interés de leer este fic, ¡muchas gracias! :)**


End file.
